Haifisch
by IamEnVIOUS
Summary: "I always get what I want." he whispered in her ear. He knew she was engaged and that didn't stop him from wanting her. Rated for content. Marie, thanks for the inspiration and for the use of your characters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Not even the borrowed OC'S. Except my own.

_"Kurama! Kurama!"_

The red head looked up, expecting Ayaka to be chasing Yusuke. Instead it was Envy. His eyes murderous.

"**_Get back_ here!"**

Tobi giggling beside him,. Yusuke _scared _out of his mind." HELP ME KURAMA!"

Yusuke made a desperate jump and shielded himself behind him."_Move red!" _Envy roared. " He saw Sayuka naked! The little s-t!"

"What?!"'Kurama asked, turning his head," You saw my niece naked?"

(A/N: IN THIS STORY, SHE'S YOKO'S NIECE FROM HIS OLDER SISTER. AND SHE'S MATES WITH ENVY.)

Yusuke waved his arms frantically," No no no! It was a accident!"

"Bullsh-t!" Envy protested, extending his arms, tossing Kurama aside and grabbing Yusuke," I'll handle this red."

"By all means, you're her husband."

Tobi cackled," You're dead." Yusuke scoffed," You know you could help me."

"Why?," Tobi asked,"This is fun."

"Stop talking to the damned Tobi." Envy hissed. "Call me Madara in private." he whispered in the sin's ear, causing Envy to momentarily stop. Yusuke took advantage of this and bolted, only to be dragged back and beaten.

"NEVER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME! OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Envy stomped off, Tobi laughing like a mad man. Envy returned and kicked Yusuke's head for good measure." Let's go look for Zetsu." Tobi suggested." And you're alright with me."

Yusuke struggled to get up when they left.

"What the hell happened to you?" Hidan inquired," You look like you were hit by a freight train."

"He angered Envy to a extent." explained Lust," I saw the whole beating. Tobi was enjoying watching the violence. He's more sadistic than Envy or his equal."

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Even the OC'S.

"Really?" Hidan asked.

Lust nodded," The proof and my statement is front of you."

"I'm still upset." Envy said after a minute," I'm getting soft."

"Hn. What you did was awesome. I could teach you all I know." Madara replied. Envy glanced at him," Really? all the cool tricks Ayaka learned from the Akatsuki?...alright."

Madara nodded.

_A few days later..._

Madara was riding on top of Envy in his dragon form, scaring the lesser demons.

"Look at them run Madara." Envy cackled, stomping on one or several...

* * *

"I haven't seen Envy in the past few days." said Kurama.

"Well, he _almost _killed me." Yusuke huffed," he makes me look forward to Ayaka. Where is he anyway?"

"He's studying to be a doctor."

"Really? " the former spirit detective inquired.

Kurama nodded.

* * *

"We should look for Zetsu." said Envy," he should have ate his fill by now. Climb down Madara so I can change back." Madara teleported himself down as Envy downsized." There he is. There's Zetsu."

"The cuisine here is delicious." said the plant man.

"Well, it's time we went back and Madara has to continue playing the fool."

"Hold it right there." said a demon." Your plant man are my mate. Prepare to-" Envy impaled him," I wasn't finished. How rude. Where was I? Hell, I can't remember. Let's head back."

The trio jumped though the portal leading them back to the human realm.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the OC'S.

"_Boo!"_ Envy yelled, startling Yusuke." _Don't do that!"_

Envy laughed his head off," You should have seen your face...priceless."

Renji sighed." Real mature sin." before walking away, talking to himself." Shut up." Yusuke defended.

Envy wiped his eyes," That was funny. And when did Renji become a rabbit? " recalling him stuffing his face with baby carrots."Renji rabbit, sounds like a children's story book character.'

Kurama chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Ayaka asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Envy said a joke about Renji." Kurama answered.

"Lets hear it."

Ayaka chucked at the explanation," That is funny."

Yusuke smirked, clenching his fists," Ready for a fight?" Ayaka shook his head," Later."

Yusuke blinked," Who are you trying to impress?"

"He is studying medicine Yusuke." said Kurama.

"I still say he's trying to get inside a older woman's panties." Yusuke said." Saw him looking at your mom the other day Kurama."

Yusuke was struck by a rock," Moron." said Anabelle," he wants to save lives."

"...Exactly." said Kurama before glaring at Yusuke," don't bring my mother in this."

"Alright, sorry." Yusuke apologized," I'm going to see what the others are doing."

Anabelle sighed," What are we going to do with him?"

"By the way," said Kurama," what brings you here Anabelle?"

"You haven't heard? I'm the new guardian for Prince Sojiro. Lady Hild appointed me."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, see you later."

* * *

Renji sighed, pulling out a hidden candy bar.

Gluttony appeared out of nowhere," Can I eat it?" referring to the snickers bar.

"No, but you may have the wrapper."

"Alright."

A second later...

"I'm still hungry," whined Gluttony , sniffing the air, chasing a blonde female.

"Edward! Help me!"

_"Gluttony!" _yelled Envy,"_ Don't you eat her!"_

"But I'm still hungry Envy."

"Eat her and I'll have to hear the pipsqueak b*tch and whine."

_"Who are you calling pipsqueak?"_ Edward shrieked.

"You. Who else? Pipsqueak."

Edward lunged at his half brother," I won't let you get away with calling me pipsqueak."

Madara grabbed Winry out of harm's way. She turned her head and saw the masked man," Who are you?"

Edward grew defensive," Let go of her!"

"Alright." said Madara, going back to Tobi mode," I'm Tobi."

"Winry Rockbell."

Madara eyed the perfect figure, smiling behind his mask.

"That's enough Envy poo." said Sayuka, ending his taunting at Edward.

"Envy poo?" repeated Edward, stifling his laughter.

"Ed..." stressed Alphonse," you should laugh."

"But it's funny."

Envy glared at the yellowed eyed male," I know there was a reason WHY I like Alphonse better than you...pipsqueak the hamster."

"What did you call me Envy poo?" shrieked Edward.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Even the OC'S.

Envy punched Edward, flat on his back," ONLY one person can call me that and that is my wife Sayuka!"

Wnry pulled out of Madara's grasp and rushed to her fallen fiancé.," Edward,are you alright?"

Envy whispered in his ear,' If you like her, steal her from him."

"I will."

"Here's what I know about her."

Madara nodded now and then," Thanks for the help."

"Good luck my masked friend." Envy replied.

Madara brought out Tobi and ran toward Winry,"You're pretty, want to play with Tobi?"

"Play?" Winry repeated," Alright."

"Like hell she will." Edward hissed." Edward." sighed Winry,"I'll be fine. He seems harmless." she smiled at Tobi," what game will you like to play?"

Tobi cheered, hugging her." You made Tobi a happy boy!"

Winry hugged him back," let's play Monopoly. It's Tobi's favorite game."

"Alright." said Winry agreed," lead the way Tobi."

"Tobi will be the car! Vroom! Vroom!" Winry giggled," I'll be the cat, meow!"

Edward followed, not trusting him.

A hour later...

"Alright Tobi," said Winry," you landed on Boardwalk and owe me 2,000 dollars."

"What to see a movie with Tobi?"

Before she could respond, Edward did for her," She's not going with you."

Winry frowned," Edward, stop it. It's nothing to worry about." grabbing Tobi's arm," let's go. What movie are we seeing Tobi?"

"You pick."

"How about the Conjuring?" Winry suggested.

"Okay." Tobi nodded in agreement.

Winry giggled, grabbing his hand and ran off. Envy watched then leave,' Good luck Madara.'

Madara looked down and gave her hand a slight squeeze and received one back.'_Does she not know or does she like me?...who cares? I' m interested and she's hooked. No female can resist the Uchiha charm. Even if I act like a idiot and she's engaged. She will be mine. A Uchiha gets what he wants.'_

Winry smiled at him," You get the tickets and I'll get the snacks. It's only fair."

"Tobi likes Nestle crunch."

Winry nodded," Nestle crunch it is." opening the car door at the driver's seat. Both buckled up and drove off.

"Can Tobi turn on the radio?"

"Sure." Winry replied. "I love this song! Sing with me Tobi."

"Okay because you asked Tobi nicely."

Winry smiled," I find it adorable that you talk in third person. I like your black hair and even though I can't see your face, I bet it's handsome."

Madara smiled,' Oh yeah, a week or so and she will be mine.'

"We'll be there in ten minutes." said Winry, using the navigation system. "Edward won't let me go with anyone unless it's Alphonse. I'm surprised he let me go."

Ten minutes later...

"We're here Tobi."

He grabbed her hand and she blushed,"...umm...let's just go."

"Okay, Tobi understands."

"Thank you." Winry said politely. Approaching the window," Two for the Conjuring." said Tobi. After the exchange, the pair went in. Luckily the line was short. "Will you hold Tobi's hand so he won't lose the tickets?"

"Sure." she agreed and obliged.

'Score one for me.' thought Madara.'If she gets scared, she will fall in my arms.'

"Where do you want to sit Tobi?"

"The back row so our view won't be blocked." Winry nodded in agreement," Good thinking." she headed to the back row," Here?"

"The corner."

"Alright." Winry said, taking her seat," Popcorn?"

"Thanks." said Madara as he moved his mask enough to eat the treat." Thanks for bringing me Tobi."

"You're welcome Winry."

Winry smiled at him and shifted her attention to the previews.

"Do you like Tobi?" he whispered.

"I do, you're sweet and mysterious." Winry said," Why?"

He decided to be honest," Because Tobi is holding your hand."

Winry looked down," So you are." smiling at him," Friends can hold hands." she gripped his and smiled.

"Yeah." said Tobi,' Friends for now...'

TBC...


	5. The lemon chapter

Disclaimer:I own nothing. Not even the borrowed OC'S. Except my own.

"_You're hanging out with Tobi again?!" _Edward roared.

"Yes, he's sweet to me and we are going to Hiroshima." Winry said.

"_That's a good five hour drive!"_

Winry sighed," I know. I will be back Sunday evening."

"That's two days from now." Edward pointed out.

"I know, but hang in there. I'll be back before you know it." she zipped up her suitcase," I'll see you soon. Tobi's waiting for me."

Heading downstairs, she smiled at her traveling companion," I'm ready and rearing to go Tobi." waving goodbye to Edward," I love you."

"I love you too."

Winry gave her suitcase to Tobi as he popped it in the trunk of his car. The two friends climbed in, buckled up and drove off.

_"Whoo hoo!"_ Winry cheered, hugging Tobi's neck as they drove to their destination.

Tobi laughed.

Winry giggled," So who are we seeing Tobi?"

"It's Three Days Grace and call me Madara."

Winry blinked," That's a nice name, but why did you tell me your name was Tobi?"

"Because my dear, Tobi is my nickname. My true name is Madara Uchiha. You and a few others earned the right to know my name. You are the one who gets to see my face."

Winry smiled," I'm honored.", brushing her hair back, missing him glancing at her chest." Mind if I turn on the radio Madara?"

"Not at all."

Turning on the radio, lowering the volume," You could have taken Deidara, Envy or Zetsu. Why me?"

"Because I wouldn't have as much fun with them as I will with you."

Winry smiled, blushing slightly," Thank you."

"Thank you for coming." he grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze. Winry gave his hand a squeeze back. "I have a feeling this will be a memorable trip."

"I think so too."

Winry nodded and raised the volume up and looked out the window.

* * *

"We reached Hiroshima at last." said Madara. " Already?" asked Winry, rubbing her neck, getting out and stretching," Where are we staying?"

"The Hilton. They're booked and we have to share a room."

"Well, no problem," said Winry,"I'll divide the bed with a sheet."

Madara freighted hurt," You don't trust me?"

Winry shook her head," It's not that. I trust you...I just thought...it's okay. We can share a bed, it will be like a sleepover."

Grabbing her suitcase, her hips naturally swaying, turning him on as they headed to their hotel room. Madara had dirty thoughts flooding his mind.

_"This room is gorgeous!"_ Winry squealed, hugging him." I'm going to unpack right now." coming across a negligee. " I don't remember packing this."

She didn't. He did.

"What you got there?" Madara asked causally."...um..." she held it up to her, her face red.

"You can wear it." Madara encouraged," I wont tell Edward."

Winry smiled," Thank you and I won't." feeling relieved." Why not? " Madara coaxed," It will be our little secret." Winry paused before nodding." When is the show?"

"A hour from now."

"Be right back." heading to the bathroom, Madara placed the garment away with the rest of her things.

Winry returned after washing her hands," I'm ready." Madara grabbed her to him and teleported them to the concert hall in a blink of a eye." If you can do that, then why drive us here?" Winry asked, now suspicious.

"Because I wanted to get you away from Edward's jealousy and didn't know how you will react."

"Makes sense. I-"

Madara lifted his mask slightly , cutting Winry off and claimed her lips. She gasped as a result, giving him access.

Winry responded almost immediately before pushing him away.' _I kissed him!'_ her mind reeling, her heart racing." We'll finish this later." Madara smirked, grabbing her hind cheek, causing her to jump.

"Madara!"

"You look like you needed it."

"NOW I know why you brought me here." she accused." Yes and no my dear." winking at her, causing her to blush." Let's find our seats."

"O-okay."

* * *

After the show, Madara grabbed her to him and teleported them to a local restaurant." Let's eat."

The hostess seated them, handing them the menus." I want steak and potatoes." said the male." I want the grilled chicken and veggies."

After the meal, served in record time and the fare and tip was left on the table. Madara teleported them back to their room." Let's pick up where we left off." kissing her lips again.

Winry moaned softly before she pushed him away. Madara tried again," Stop resisting." claiming her mouth again, massaging her covered breast. getting a response.

"...Madara..."

Smirking, he nibbled on her ear," I always get what I want." his hand sliding under her shirt and bra,. exposing her left breast. Lowering his heads slightly, he moved his mask up slightly and took it in his mouth. Winry whimpered his name. Madara smirked as he suckled on her full mound, fondling the other.

Winry held onto him, her knee pressing against his groin."...Madara..."

Smirking still, he removed her shirt and bra, tossing the aside, eventually switching breasts.

She grabbed the scruff of his neck, rubbing his back with her free hand."...Ma...dara..."

Inhaling her skin, his hands traveled to her waist and grabbed her behind. Winry groaned, rubbing his arms. With each passing second, every kiss, every touch Winry lost the will to refuse him. Madara drank her in, laying her on the bed, leaving a trail of kisses starting at her neck...working his way to her navel. He slid off her engagement ring and placed it on the bedside table.

Reclaiming her lips, he spread her legs apart, entering her slowly, letting her adjust to him before thrusting.

Winry gripped his shoulders," Edward was supposed to be my first."

"Hn, but he's not here and you allowed this. As your reward..." he pulled off his mask.

"You're handsome."

TBC...

My longest yet. What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the OC'S.

Madara smirked," Scream to the world who you belong to."

Winry flustered," _I belong to you Madara Uchiha!"_ Madara nodded," Yes, that's right. You are mine. I'll kill anyone who touches you."

"I knew you were special when I first laid my eyes on you. Envy even told me to see you out."

Winry blinked," He did?"

"Hn." Madara nodded, as he laid down after a few rounds of hot passionate sex." You have amazing tolerance my dear."

"Thanks." Winry gushed as Madara played with her golden locks." You were...incredible...Ma...dara..." drifting off to sleep.

He pulled away from her grasp." There is a loose end I must eliminate." he transported to Zetsu in his boxers." I take it she's yours."

"Hn. Get rid of Edward. You know what to do."

"Understood." Zetsu replied, fazing away and sealing Edward's fate.

Madara transported back to Winry and cradled beside her, closing his eyes.

* * *

Envy was approached by Alphonse," I can't find Ed anywhere. Have you seen him?"

"No." Envy replied." Keep looking, he's bound to be here somewhere."

"Okay." Alphonse nods, leaving.

Zetsu made his presence known and Envy caught a all too familiar scent...

"He's dead isn't he? Madara's orders?"

"Yes." said white Zetsu.

"Well, I can't see he will be missed." Envy chuckled.

"He tastes like chicken."

Envy laughed," I thought he might- someone's coming."

"_Brother! Where are you? Edddddd!"_wailed Alphonse." Madara should have to erase his memory as well." said Zetsu.

"When is he coming back?" Envy asked.

"Later tonight."

"Good, things are getting boring with him gone and Sayuka went grocery shopping when I was asleep." Envy whined.

"Aww." replied white Zetsu.

Envy looked away, changing the subject," why don't we raise some hell in Madara's absence?"

"Who's Madara?" asked Alphonse.

"A great guy once you get to know him." said Envy. " I still can't find Ed anywhere." said Alphonse.

"He'll turn up." lied Envy." Come on Zetsu."

* * *

"That was a lot of fun." said Zetsu.

Envy nodded, waving to Renji," Hey, it's Renji rabbit!"

Renji twitched," What did you call me?"

"..._Renji rabbit..."_ Envy repeated. " Hn, you are more annoying when Tobi is gone and Sayuka has yet to return."

"So?" Envy countered," Tobi ill be here later tonight with Winry."

"I see." Renji said," speaking of Winry, have you seen her fiancé?"

"No and I don't care if he ever comes back." Envy sneered.

"I know you hate him but still-"

_"He's dead to me! And our bastard of a father abandoned me for him! Alphonse is the only brother who matters to me! F-k Ed!"_

"Why Alphonse?" Renji inquired.

Glaring at him," Because Alphonse is a kindred spirit unlike his hot headed brother." stomping away.

"Envy's hatred for Edward runs deep." explained Lust.

"No kidding." Renji agreed." Why would he hate him so much?"

"Being replaced and disregarded by his father...Envy grew bitter with no explanation on why Van Holenheim left him and his mother."

"I see why he's Envy the jealous."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing. Even the OC's.

"Mangekyo sharingan mib no jutsu," said Madara," Winry you are not engaged to Edward Elric, he doesn't exist and you are engaged to me."

Winry repeated," I'm not engaged to Edward Elric and he doesn't exist."

Madara nodded, "That's right. Let's head back.

* * *

"Welcome back." said Renji," Winry, Edward's missing."

"Who's Edward?"

"Your fiancé." Renji answered. Winry shook her head," There must be some mistake. Madara is my fiancé."

"I see," said Renji," I guess things didn't work out between you too."

Madara smirked," She has moved on to someone better."

"What are you really?" Renji accused.

Envy interjected," A man who knows what he wants." whispering in his ear," There is the matter of erasing Alphonse's memory of the pipsqueak."

Madara nodded." Alphonse, will you be so kind and follow me please?"

"Sure."

Exposing his sharingan and erasing Alphonse's memories of his older brother, much to the delight of Madara.

"You have no brother named Edward."

"I have no brother named Edward." Alphonse repeated.

"Good." said Madara, "now to discuss the wedding plans and rebuild the Uchiha clan."

"Yes." Winry crooned," I can't wait to be Winry Uchiha."

"Me too my dear." Madara replied.

"You're different somehow." Renji pointed out, now having his doubts.

"Huh?" Envy asked." How so?"

"Not you sin." Renji said," Him." referring to Madara.

"You're imaging things." Envy retorted.

"Hn, let's go discuss the wedding plans my dear." Madara crooned.

"Alright."

"I'm thinking of asking Itachi to be my best man."

Winry repeated," Itachi? A friend of yours?"

"A relative and one of the last of the Uchihas."

"Oh, I see. What role will Zetsu, Deidara and Envy have?"

Madara smiled at her," All the Akatsuki will attend our union three weeks from now. You already have your dress."

* * *

"Dearly beloved ,we are gathered here today for the union of Winry Rockbell and Madara Uchiha in holy matrimony. For those who object for these two not to wed, speak now or forever hold your peace...do you Winry Rockbell take this man for better and for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And do you Madara Uchiha take this woman for better and for worse, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health until death you part?"

"I do."

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Madara pulled Winry for a passionate lip lock.

"_Congratulations!"_

"Thank you for coming!" exclaimed the bride." We'll see you at the reception hall."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing, even the OC'S.

Climbing in the limo, Winry exclaimed," _I can't believe I'm married!" _kissing her beloved.

"And we are going to rekindle that passion from three weeks ago." Madara winked at her, causing Winry to blush.

* * *

"I don't get it Kilala," Renji sighed," Winry's former fiancé vanished without a trace, leaving his clothes behind and Madara or Tobi...whatever his name is, moved in on her and now he's Winry's husband."

Before she could respond, Envy interjected," Don't be meddling in other people's business! Ever heard of curiosity killed the bat?"

Warning him.

Renji blinked," What happened to Edward?"

Envy glared at him," He's gone and Winry's moved on and that's all you need to know. Worry about yourself and focus on your family."

"...Alright."

* * *

"That was a nice wedding." commented Lust.

"Hell yeah it was babe." Hidan winked at her," what do you say me and you go out sometime?"

"I suppose ." Lust smiled.

"_Really? You mean it?" _Hidan asked excitedly.

"Of course." Lust replied. "You seem like a interesting person. And I am a follower of Jashin as well."

"_Get the f-k out. Really? "_

_"Yes, look at my tattoo. It is a altered symbol to our lord."_

Hidan whistled," Well, I'll be."

**I hope you enjoyed reading this story. I can't think of anything else, so this is the end . Marie, once again- thank you for the inspiration and the use of your characters. And especially those who took the time to read and review.**


End file.
